


Into a Flame

by fluffy_miracle (orphan_account)



Series: Pokemon Go [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Cheesy, Cute, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, Gabriel is tricky, Hugs, Kisses, Love, M/M, Planned Suprises, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Proposals, Sabriel - Freeform, Sweet, cheesefest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam go for a Pokemon Go walk with unexpected results.</p><p>(Part 2 to Before You Go).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into a Flame

Four years. Sam still almost couldn't believe he and Gabriel had been together so long. That annoying inner voice nagged about how impossible it was that Gabriel had stayed that long. Gabriel had stayed, Gabriel was staying, that was that. Things were better. Sam didn't freak out as much, although he still had his moments where he needed that extra reassurance. And that was okay: Gabriel was always happy to take care of Sam. Sam still didn't know why, but he accepted it most of the time.

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriel glanced over, tugging on their tangled hands. "I can hear your gears clacking from over here. You find that Pokemon yet?"

"No." Sam replied, remembering to check his screen he had been staring through the past few minutes. True to his word, Gabriel always woke him up when he got a Pokemon alert and they searched for the Pokemon together. It was early morning, just before dawn, Saturday morning so that they could tumble back into bed together once they found the darn thing.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"Would it be cheesy if I said you?"

"Well, I would say yes, but then you flashed that dimple and my heart skipped a beat."

"Now that's cheesy."

"I still mean it." Gabriel shrugged. "Why you thinking about me when the real thing is right here?" Gabriel squeezed his hand.

"I was just thinking how happy I am with you."

"Aw, Sammykins!" Gabriel beamed over at him. "I'm happy being with you too. Best damn thing that ever happened to me right here." He waved their hands up in the air. "Oh, shit." Gabriel dropped his phone, crashing off the forest path. "Shoot. Can you shine your flashlight on your phone over here? I dropped my phone."

"Sure thing. I don't think this Pokemon is going to be found anytime soon anyway." Sam closed his app and switched on the flashlight. Gabriel snatched his phone up while Sam wasn't looking and moved as Sam started flashing the light around. Gabriel came up behind him, peering around his tall, hot boyfriend. "Goodness, where'd you lose it?"

"Sam." Gabriel took a deep breath as Sam abandoned his search for Gabriel's phone. He turned around to face his boyfriend, a concerned look on his face. "Sam, will you marry me?"

"Really?!" Sam was almost breathless, forgetting to breathe when his boyfriend got down on one knee. "You want to marry me?"

"I wouldn't have dated you or moved in with you or hung out for the past four years if I wasn't thinking about marrying you." Gabriel jutted his chin out, giving Sam a cheeky grin. "You haven't thought about us getting married?" He trailed off, glancing down. Sam wasn't used to be Gabriel being the one who was unsure or insecure. 

"I have, yea, but— well, I didn't think you'd want to stick around with me that long. And I know you said to tell you if I started thinking like that again, but I just didn't want to burden you."

"Sam, burden me all you want, please!" Gabriel pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "Marry me? Burden me the rest of my life?" Sam hesitated, taking in the moment, amazed at the wholeness he felt flooding into him. Gabriel wanted to marry him, him! Sam wanted nothing more than to call this man kneeling before him his husband.

"Yes, hell yes!" Gabriel brightened at Sam's exclamation, quickly standing to slide a golden band on Sam's ring finger. 

"I have Pokemon Go so much to thank for." Gabriel teased as they hugged before Sam hauled him up for a kiss by his jacket. "Easy, Sasquatch. I would like to live to see our wedding, oh, and our honeymoon. Especially our honeymoon." Gabriel cocked his head to the side. "It's like you're the most legendary Pokemon out there and I caught you."

"You are not allowed to make Pokemon cheesy."

"I choose you, Pikachu!"

"Gabriel..."

"And you can be my Pokemon and I can be your trainer..." Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. "Or I can be the Pokemon and you can be the trainer, if you're into that kind of thing."

"Gabriel..."

"Except—."

"Gabriel! You are not allowed to make Pokemon sound kinky"

"Too late."

"I'd like to introduce this game to our kids someday, but if you'd rather ruin it instead..."

"Kids?" Gabriel's eyebrows shot up. "You have thought of a future with me." Sam gnawed on his lip before ducking his head down in a small nod.

"Of course, I have. I wouldn't have dated you for four years if I didn't want a future with you." This time it was Gabriel hauling Sam down for a kiss.

"I'll always choose you."


End file.
